


Winter Wonderland

by Hello_Starlight



Series: The Mando is my Daddo [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dyn Jarred has never seen snow headcanon, F/M, Snow, Snow Angels, Sorry southerners, Winter, Winter Wonderland, snowball fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: When a bounty takes place on a snowy planet, the Reader takes the opportunity to have some fun. Dyn though, has never seen snow and the reader shows him why Winter is one of the best time of the year.
Relationships: Dyn Jarren x reader - Relationship, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: The Mando is my Daddo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548409
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> When a bounty takes place on a snowy planet, the Reader takes the opportunity to have some fun. Dyn though, has never seen snow and the reader shows him why Winter is one of the best time of the year.

Shimmering, glimmering, the snow was beautiful to watch drifting from the sky. 

You lifted your open palm feeling the frozen droplets fall and melt into your hand. Your cheeks were roses, your smile merry. The child was beside you having to swim and jump through the soft snow. Dyn had never seen anything like this before. The majestic ocean of white, the trees plump with white, ice droplets hanging off any object. 

“This is...beautiful.” He whispered. 

You giggled and nodded, “On my planet it used to snow during the winter solstice. I would jump and play in it, go cross eyed trying to watch the snowflakes fall onto my tongue. It was amazing.” 

There was a long pause before Mando spoke, “On my planet, we never had snow.” 

Your eyes widened as you turned to him, “You’ve never felt snow? Never saw it?” 

He nodded. 

“Take off your glove.” Dyn seemingly gave you a look beneath his helmet. “Please?” 

He sighed and pinched the ring finger of his right glove before peeling it off. Using your own you directed his hand to lay with his palm facing the sky. His eyes watched with wrapped attention as few snowflakes fell into his naked hand. His fingers felt cold, the water droplets just faintly noticeable. Dyn dared to reach down and grab a pile of snow. He crushed it and mushed it in his hand watching his fingers turn red from the cold. 

The feeling was so foreign, and yet so human. 

A chuckle was his only warning before he felt something thrown at his arm. He turned to you in question, but he saw you were too busy hunched over gathering snow into your hands. The child waddled over to you, watching with as much fascination as him. You mushed the frozen water into a ball before grinning up at Dyn. This time he was aware as the snowball splattered onto his chest armor. 

“What are you doing?” He questioned cluelessly. 

“We’re having a snowball fight.” You declared chucking another at him. 

Dyn resorted back by creating one and managing to hit your shoulder. You helped but giggled and threw yours. The battle lasted for only a minute until you grabbed Dyn and pulled him back into the snow with you. He turned his head to look at you. Snowflakes decorated your hair and eyelashes, they stuck onto your woolly hat. Your cheeks red from the cold, pants escaping past your lips turning into vapor. 

You smiled at him causing his face to warm underneath the cold baskar. 

You started swinging your arms and legs back and forth in the snow. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Making a snow angel.” You answered nonchalantly. 

Once you were satisfied you carefully pushed yourself up to stand. Mando joined you and discovered it had indeed looked similar to a human with wings. 

“Interesting.” 

You spotted the baby who had made his own little angel. You scooped him up before turning to Dyn, “I think we should go inside. The little one looks exhausted.” 

He scanned the child and saw a purple flush had stretched from the tip of his little nose to the tips of his big ears. 

“We should.” Dyn agreed. 

“I can show you the best part of a cold winter day, warming up by the fire with a hot coca along with a loved one.” 

With a wink you headed inside leaving Mando flustered in the cold...


End file.
